Talk:Wastrel's Worry
who is wastrel? :it's a word: just fucking google it ST47 06:41, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Does WW ends when target starts or ends using a skill ? For instance, if WW is cast during the activation of a spell, will it end on completion of the spell or not? The other way around, if target casts a long activation skill, as rez signet for instance, will it cancel WW, or will target take damage because the skill didn't end on time? 195.68.73.197 Utaku Mu Dan The skill must succeed before WW is removed, nothing happens if the skill is cast and then stopped mid cast.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 08:31, 18 October 2006 (CDT) WAY to many notes... Can someone look at cutting, merging and making the notes section smaller. Xeon 00:31, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Is that any better? I tried my best, agree that it's still large but most of the points are valid. Tough case :S. I debated about adding a note, actually: *If a player hexed with Wastrel's Worry ends the enchantment Holy Veil, it will only remove Wastrel's Worry, since ending an enchantment does not count as "using a skill". :...but since this is an unlikely scenario it's probably not needed. 24.6.147.36 01:04, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::You came in a little after my edit. --Fyren 01:11, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Eep, didn't even see that, sorry Fyren :S Should it be changed back? 24.6.147.36 01:13, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::::Doesn't matter. I don't have a preference, so leave it whichever way you like better. --Fyren 01:14, 24 December 2006 (CST) Early Re-application? "If ended, removed or recast prematurely, no damage is dealt." I accidentally recasted this skill on a target, and the second time, i thought the damage triggered earlier than 3 seconds. I went to the Isle of the Nameless and spammed it over and over, and it didnt seem that the hex overwrote the old one, as no matter how much i spammed it over and over, it always triggered three seconds after I applied the first hex. Did they change that or something?--67.164.57.110 18:34, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Hm, perhaps it broke over the testing weekend, I haven't been using this often enough to know. Certainly possible though. Entropy 18:36, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::No, it has always worked that way. I tested it back in the Prophecies days on the Mursat Monk Boss and it worked exactly as 67.164.57.110 described it. --SET 20:20, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::(that was me forgot to sign in =P) So why is this the only hex that does this? Because I'm 90% sure that any other hex that is recast before finishing will reset the duration.--Thelordofblah 20:25, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::Probably because the description does not say "When WW ends target foe takes X damage" but "After 3 seconds target foe takes X damage". The target takes damage 3 seconds after WW is cast. The taking-damage part causes the hex to end, not the other way round. Or so I guess. --SET 22:32, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::No, that's incorrect. Prophecies bosses have Natural Resistance. This shortens WW's duration to about 1 second, thus they take damage rapidly. It does NOT apply to normal foes, unless the skill has been broken. The recent edit has unclarified this so I'm reverting it. Entropy 11:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Uhm, ok, so I was wrong, maybe it wasn't a boss or maybe they changed something about how 3/2 is rounded up or down. However that doesn't change the fact that WW works exactly as described. Just tested it again (which took a whole 10 seconds). Reverting revert, 68.1.71.83 was right. --SET 21:40, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Casting WW on a target that already has WW on it does nothing but use your time and energy. The target will take damage 3s from the first time WW was cast and afterwards will not be hexed. It won't create a stack of WW as the anonymous user implied. --Fyren 21:44, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Actually, thats not what I was implying, What I was trying to say is that it does not reset the hex duration like every other hex ive ever used. Nobody seemed to pick up what I meant so sorry if it didnt make sense.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 19:37, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, you can't say it does nothing when you cast it over itself because it DOES do something. It counts as applying a hex. Soul Bind, Soul Barbs and Recurring Insecurity plx. <>Spark 21:53, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::I can because... Talk:Recurring Insecurity#WW. --Fyren 22:00, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::Hmm, you're right, perhaps I should take more than 10 seconds to test things. Guess they changed the Soul Barbs behavior at or after the release of Factions. There was a great TA build with Soul Barbs and WW during the old Prophecies times. Anyway, guess the notes are finally an accurate description of how this spell works at the moment. --SET 22:50, 28 January 2007 (CST) Puzzled I am trying to use WW with Soul Barbs and Recurring Insecurity, but it doesn't work as I'd hoped. WW is simply not reapplied even if I cast it again, until the 3 second duration runs out. Isn't this some sort of bug? Clarification would be nice. :Talk:Recurring Insecurity#WW. (T/ ) 16:19, 29 July 2007 (CDT) warstrel's worry + powerblock in PvP, i think it may be a good combo if you first interrupt your target with powerblock, then all of his skills of the same attributes are disabled. follow up and spam ww and maybe worstrels demise. anyone thinks of this as a good combo? :Except for the fact 1 Attrib only = no go? And WW damage is pityful, imho. --Vipermagi 13:54, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::That idea adds up to a waste of energy. Lord of all tyria 13:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :I would use the wastrel's worry first to force them to use a skill, then PB that (or any interupt you like) Kudoz2u 16:45, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Buff So......do ya think it will see any use now? 222.153.229.8 03:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Its not that great in pve still because of the three second time for enemies to use a skill, and most pve monsters use skills over and over. In PvP, its still very easy to cancel, unless u somehow combine it with blackout or power block, but even then, you would still get very limited use of it. Im gonna say no. Dean Harper 21:13, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::Um...you obviously have never seen this in action against foes with Natural resistance. PvE sees a lot of use for this in certain places. (T/ ) 22:06, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Wastrel's Worry + Backfire + Arcane Languor on a spell caster in PvP, or perhaps Wastrel's Worry + Empathy + Ineptitude against melee characters. Could be possibly really, really effective. And lets not forget how this could mix with a Power Block. -Kalle Damos ::::Moreover WW removes Hex Breaker easily enough, so you can put important hexes on your foe. Monks that will see the purple triangle on their party member bars will try removing it, so there again, they will lose their hex removal skill and you can set up your important hexes. It can be also used on a fleeing foe.Big Bow 19:46, 22 January 2008 (UTC) This is uber boss take down now. The bosses that have half duration with hexes. 1.5 seconds and they get a nice bit of armor ignoring damage. Plus this is great in a shut down build for PvP. Anet made one of my favorite domination skills viable. YaY! -Kalle Damos With Shatter Delusions/Drain Delusions? I'm not sure if that'll work, but it seems to me like it would be a good combo for both energy management or extra spike damage that'll apply much sooner. If it does work, it should be added to the Notes. Too bad Wastrel's Collapse isn't a Mesmer Hex, or else Wastrel's Worry, Shatter Delusions, Drain Delusions, Wastrel's Collapse and Web of Destruction would make a great combo (and more mesmer hexes that have nice effects on end). -Mike 01:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Damnit, tested it and it doesn't work. Wastrel's Worry has to get through the 3 seconds for the damage to apply... -Mike 01:47, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Buff. Just wow...do I need to say moar? Roxas XIII 07:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not even sure if this needed another buff. It was good before the latest buff, but now it's just plain sexeh. -Mike 10:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Boss farming says hi. -- - talk 11:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Updated 12th June 2008. Damage raised to 20...100. At this time all other changes to skills are amended for this update, except for this skill page. user:GW-Dragonrider 12:34, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Overpowered At least give it a 5 or 10 seconds recharge... Nytemyre 11:17, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :why would you say that, it's so easily canceled. 3 seconds is a long enough time to simply use a skill, that's whole idea behind the skill is to pressure the target.--Peace Out 11:33, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Not WW is overpowered, but Visions of Regret is. Either you use a skill and take 80 damage, or you don't use a skill and take 95 damage. Both armor ignoring. It's so gay. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:51, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, combined. But also alone. For example with my warrior this afternoon. I had Empathy on me, so I couldn't attack because i was low on health. The mesmer starts spamming WW, and I quickly use one of me non attack skills to stop the damage. But as soon it was gone, it was reapplied (1 sec recharge), and I was running out of skills to use quick. Nytemyre 19:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::You can take a few hits from WW, its only scary if you have no healers, or they have a million shutdown skills. It was also amusing on the GL before they changed it. Lord of all tyria 19:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC)